


The New Suit

by evapunk333



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dick Jokes, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evapunk333/pseuds/evapunk333
Summary: Gwyn brings Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil in where Copia is about to reveal a new outfit for the tour.This takes place in the same world as my other fic Faith Is Mine! so the female character is my original character who is in a poly relationship with Copia, Dew, and Aether.





	The New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the reveal of Copia's new suit today...I thought I'd post a short drabble I wrote awhile back about him getting a new suit. It was originally black and red, but I changed it to fit the current suit.

Copia came out wearing an all red new outfit..the pants were..for lack of a better word..tight.

"Ta..da!" Copia held out his arms and spun around so that they could see the outfit.  
Nihil just sat there and stared at Copia's crotch, mouth agape. Imperator squinted her eyes and gave him a serious look. They were both silent until Nihil spoke up, "Is...is that body paint?"

"Uh..body paint?" Copia  was confused.

"Yes..are you wearing body paint?"

"I don't understand..." Copia looked down at his pants.

"That cannot be...is that body paint?" Nihil squinted his eyes trying to understand what he is seeing.

Imperator finally spoke up, "I like it."

Nihil looked at her shocked, "Seestor. Really? I mean come on!" Nihil looked behind him at Gwyn. Gwyn was just staring at Copia smiling. "Seestor Gwyn? You aren't serious? Is that body paint?!"

Gwyn answered Papa, but didn't really look at him, "I like it."

No one seemed to want to answer Papa, they were too engrossed in looking at Copia. Nihil looked at Imperator again, "Seestor?"

"I like it," was all Imperator could say.

Nihil looked back to Copia. "Cardinal, isn't it a little...pornographic?!"

Copia looked down at the suit he was wearing, he didn't notice anything wrong really. Yes, he looked good in it. It was possibly a bit more constricting than his other outfits, but he would  
only be wearing it for a few songs.

"I like it." Imperator chimed in again, ignoring Papa's concern.

"Eh, maybe a leetle," Copia answered. "But, the Sister's seem to enjoy." Copia gestured at Imperator and then at Gwyn.

Gwyn grinned at him, "Yes, I like it." Gwyn looked at Imperator. "Sister?" Gwyn asked.

"Yes dear, I like it too."

Nihil couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But those pants?! That has to be paint!"

Copia again looked down at his outfit, "I can assure Papa, it is fabric."

"But…Cardinal…your dick!"

"Uh..my..?" Again the Cardinal was confused.

"Cardinal..your dick..if you start thrusting, it's going to flop around like an elephant trunk!"

"Papa, it is fabric, that won't happen." Copia smiled at the implication of his dick being compared to an elephant's trunk, "But thank you."

Nihil threw up his hands..he was done. He got up and began to walk out of the room.


End file.
